fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith Phantoromos
|ailments = , , , (GR 800 only) |weaknesses = |creator = ドスジャギィ }} Zenith Phantoromos are Zenith Species of Phantoromos first introduced in an expansion for Monster Hunter: Dragon Millenium. Explanation Old Phantoromos that have found more ways to use its head in battles. Developed Part Zenith Phantoromos developed part is the head. Aesthetic Differences Grey legs belly and front legs are now glowing red, tiny spikes on back legs and tail, tail also has a flame aura, the head has a different shape, Sharper teeth, the top and the bottom of the head is darker, spikes on its head and 2 horns at the end of its bottom and upper jaw. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Blood veins around head are visible and huffs flames. *Tired State: Doesn't have a tired state. Mounts Same as regular and DemonBlade Phantoromos. Ecology *In-Game Information Attacks Gr 200 *Inflicted? you are easy to target: When hunters are affected with blast blight Zenith Phantoromos is more likely to target them and use fire attacks. *Upward bite: It swings its head in the air with a powerful bite. *Quick Strike: It bites extremely fast towards a hunter. *Lava strike: takes a few rocks in its mouth and it turns them into hot lava and then strikes a hunter. *Scattering lava blast: makes a lava ball in its mouth and then slams its head on the ground making the lava ball explode sending smaller lava balls flying and those explode too. *Rock toss: Slams one of its claws on the ground and then swipes forwards sending rocks forward. *X Slash: It makes a sound that sounds like a Blade scraping against something and then the tail begins to glow it then quickly slashes in an x shape and then swings its head and the shape begins to go forward fast. *Heavy tail slam: looks towards its tail and then begins lifting its tail and then violently slamming the tail down causing Zenith Tremors. *Leviathans roll: It makes a growling sound when suddenly it extends its tail and then grabs it with its mouth and then rolls in a straight line causing lava to erupt around him. *Dust storm: It makes a very large Blast Cloud and then sends it raging through the area. *Quick Fireball: Quickly spits out a fireball. *Rock tail: The tail starts to glow a bit and then quickly slams its tail in the ground then the ground surrounding the tail begins to glow and then it pulls its tail out and it is now covered in rocks. It can now do the following: **Rock slam: It slams its tail on the ground sending rocks flying everywhere. **Scattered shot: Quickly swings tail sending small pieces of rocks flying. **Melted: When not doing any of these attacks then the stones will just melt and the only thing left will be a puddle of melted rock that stays for 30 seconds. *Quick Spark: At any time when there is a Blast cloud near Zenith Phantoromos It will quickly gnash its teeth making a spark that makes the dust cloud explode. *Welcome to hell: It will make a sound that sounds like laughing and then it turns to a random hunter insanely quick and then jumps at the hunter. If the hunter gets hit by the tremors Zenith Phantoromos will then grab the hunter with its front claws and then open its mouth and the inside of the mouth begins to glow. After 7 seconds it will literally burn the hunter and the only thing that will be left are dust particles. Gr 400 *Roar of the demon: It will shake its head for a short time and then it will stand on 2 legs and roar in the air causing sparks of fire to fly everywhere. *Boulder slam: sticks its head and a part of its neck in the ground and then it will pull its head out of the ground with a massive boulder in its mouth then it will raise its head and slam the boulder on the ground. *Extreme Fire: It begins to shake its head and during the process, the inside of its mouth begins to glow and then it suddenly spits an insane amount of fire that covers almost the whole area. *Lava Eruption: It will dig underground and then it will come out with half of its body stuck and the inside of its mouth is also glowing. It begins to swing its front claws around and then it slams its head on the ground creating one massive explosion and geysers of lava will erupt in random spots in the area. *Shockwave?: It will do the animation for the boulder slam attack but instead, it sticks its head in only and it begins to absorb something underground. After 10 seconds it will pull out its head and roar which causes massive damage to any nearby hunters. *Drag me to hell: Zenith Phantoromos will begin to slide and the ground begins to glow and then it slowly goes into the ground and as the glowing stops the ground begins to crack and if a hunter gets stuck in one of the cracks then Zenith Phantoromos will grab the hunter with its jaws and pull him/her down. If none of the hunters are stuck in the cracks then a spot under a hunter begins to glow and Zenith Phantoromos will come out of the ground and grab the hunter by the leg and swing him/her around before dragging him down instantly killing the hunter. Gr 600 *Note some of its breath attacks can now deal BlastBlight *Explosive bite: All of its bite attacks are now explosive. *Dust Beam: Gnashes teeth a couple of times and then fires a huge Blast beam. *Violent Head slam: It will slam its head on the ground extremely violently causing Zenith tremors and it sends small rocks flying. *Demonic breath: Zenith Phantoromos will begin to go to the middle of the area and then slowly lift its head up and begins to use a strange breath attack. After 6 seconds of its head pointing up, it will then go down quickly and go crazy while staying in the middle.(This attack causes both Extreme Fireblight Blastblight and even Dragonblight) *Hellblast: Begins to shake its head and make Blas particles in its mouth and then lifts its head to its side and then strikes with one spark that makes the blast explode. *Dragon element charge: It will begin to roar for a long time and then it is exhausted but then the blood veins around its head and the tail begin to change color. After 10 seconds it will slam its claws onto the ground creating a massive explosion of the Dragon element. Dragon Element Charged *The dragon Element Attacks only cause Severe Dragonblight in this GR *Dragon Rain: Breathes a huge dragon ball and tosses it in the air it then explodes and it rains down dragon element particles. *Dragon flame: It will slide backward and then roaring into the air. It then charges up power and after that, it will suddenly spit out a huge dragon flame that actually chases the hunters. If the hunters get hit the flame will then go upwards and deal constant damage which will most likely cause a faint and if they survive they are afflicted by extreme fireblight and extreme dragonblight. *Omega Shot: Zenith Phantoromos looks around and then curls up in a ball. Suddenly all of its blood veins begin to glow and you can even see the blood going through which actually begin to rapidly glow and turn to normal. Zenith Phantoromos will then quickly swipe its tail turn to a nearby hunter and fire a massive dragon ball that causes extreme dragonblight and sends hunters flying *Demonic Glance: Zenith Phantoromos takes a quick glance at all of the hunters and then its left eye flashes red for a split second and Zenith Phantoromos will pounce on the hunter closest to the left eye. It then grabs it with its jaws and then tosses him/her into the air and then swallows the hunter whole. *Mysterious call: Zenith Phantoromos will stand on 2 of its legs and begin to make a strange noise that sounds like a hot blade scraping against metal. Then suddenly another Zenith Phantoromos will come out of the ground under a random hunter and swipe its claws into his/her direction and if hit grabs him/her with its claws and drags the hunter down causing an instant faint. GR 800 *Now it is always in its dragon element state and can also still use fire attacks. *The dragon attacks now cause Extreme DragonBlight *Side faceplant drag: sticks its face in the ground from either its right or left and drags it forwards. *Double Dragon beams: It gnashes its teeth and spits out 2 dragon element beams. *Stomping Rampage: Stomps multiple times causing several Super tremors. *Dragonic eruption: Makes a hole in front of it and breathes in dragon element balls that cause some parts of the ground in a random spot to glow and then erupt with dragon element. This attack can send hunters flying and causes Extreme dragonblight *Backwards dive: Takes a short sprint and then does a summersault and then digs in a circle and goes in the ground. It can do the following. **Beneath you: It will go under a hunter and fire a dragon beam. **Death Spin: Jumps out of the ground and then lands its face again in the ground and spins around similar to one of Kuaresepusu's attacks. **Dolphin dive: Jumps out of the backward and then does the same animation as the backward dive. **Dragon-Nova: Zenith Phantoromos will jump out of the ground with a massive dragon element ball in its mouth and when it crashes face first into the ground the dragon ball explodes. **Where are you?: It sticks its tail out of the ground and then swings it around. **Instant swallow: Jumps out of the ground with its mouth open and if a hunter is hit Zenith Phantoromos will quickly swallow the hunter causing an instant faint. **Raging dash: Zenith Phantoromos will leave part of its body out of the ground and then it begins to slowly go towards a hunter then it quickly turns around to another hunter and charges at him/her. **1 2 the leviathan is coming for you: Zenith Phantoromos will make another sort of laughing sound and the hunter closest to the sound will be doomed as about 8 seconds later 5 huge blades surround the hunter and then they slowly fall on the hunter which causes an unavoidable faint. If fighting solo then there will still be 5 blades but instead of surrounding the hunter they will chase the hunter and cause Extreme Fireblight if hit. *Death to all: Only done at 40% health and is the third strongest attack. It will charge up power but this takes noticeably much longer than usual. It also begins to charge up power in its tail which can be seen rapidly flashing between the dragon element and the fire element. It will then slowly walk to the middle of the area and once it is in the middle it will slam its tail into the ground and then lift its head up. It opens its mouth and the hunters can see a gigantic ball mixed with dragon and fire element. It will then fire it up in the air and it will slowly fall down. Once it gets close to the ground lots of stones will fly up and will send you flying if hit and the actual impact causes both Zenith tremors and wind effects and the explosion itself reaches the whole area and even areas connected to it. *Flame of death: A special attack only done at 20% health. Zenith Phantoromos will make a strange noise that sounds like hellish demonic roars and scraping metal. After 4 seconds another Zenith Phantoromos will pop out of the ground and the attack continues, Both of them make a massive fireball that sends smaller flames flying towards hunters if they get too close to stop them from interrupting then they combine the 2 fireballs making an even bigger one that explodes after 3 seconds causing fire to spread around the area. *Catastrophic eruption: The strongest attack of Zenith Phantoromos and only done at 5% health and it can only do this attack once. Zenith Phantoromos makes a Demonic roar that lasts for 10 seconds. After that, it will dig underground and it will take out a huge chunk of the ground and turn it into lava. It will then absorb the lava and the rest of the lava in the area and then it makes a ginormous roar that can be heard in the whole location. After 15 seconds it will curl up in a ball and it begins to charge up even more power it then makes another roaring sound but this time it is only 5 seconds long. It then quickly digs underground and it can be seen underground its whole body begins to glow and then with one claw stomp it creates a Catastrophic eruption that reaches in every area and is almost unavoidable. If the hunter flinch it or they break any part it will then spin around in a circle and then spit an enormous fireball that quickly impacts having less range and less power. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Head: Huge chunks of the horns are missing part of underjaw missing and all spikes are scared on the head. Cannot use any of the health-specific attacks at GR800. *Both Front claws 2X: The first time tips of the claws are missing and then the arms are scarred. *Both Back legs: Huge wounds appear on its legs *Tail 3X: First time wounds appear on its tail, the second time spikes completely broken and then completely severed. = Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Equipment W.I.P Carves W.IP Quests Interactions With Other Monsters It has no interactions with other monsters Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) Since it is a Zenith species it cannot be affected by these statuses. Notes *The drag me to hell attack is based on the final death in Drag me to Hell. Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Extreme Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Extreme Dragonblight Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster